Firelighter
by Twi's Dreamer
Summary: Fire can burn. Fire san heal. Fire can destroy. Fire can create. Fire is my enemy. Fire is my friend. Fire can kill. Fire can save. This is me. This is who i am, what I've become since i was thirteen. Stopping it is not and option, controlling it is. I'm inferno.


_Some say the world will end in fire_

_Some say ice_

_From what I've tasted of desire_

_I hold those who favor fire_

_But if I had to perish twice_

_I think I know enough hate _

_To save it for destruction ice_

_Is also great_

_And would also suffice_

**Prologue**

I never would choose his life for myself, or anyone else for that matter. All I ever wanted was to be normal. I still have the opportunity to be a teenager but that's only by myself. I could never be around other because of my lack of self control. I was thirteen when it first started. I remember it clearly even though human memories seem to fade, but not this one. I remember the pain and burning especially when it lite up. I also recall he night when I tried telling my parents and they didn't believe me. They just thought it was some type of joke, but when they ask me to show them since I believe so strongly about it. When I tried showing them nothing happened. For four years I was trying to prove myself that I was not insane, but I was prove wrong on my 17th birthday. That's when the power return stronger than ever. It caused a change in me. I noticed that I wasn't aging anymore. I also recognize I was no longer me. That's the night I realized everything was over.

**Flashback**

I was tossing and turning dreaming of what my mother's planning for my birthday when I wake up. I was surrounded with streamers and balloons in this dream. I was leaning over the countertop about to blow out the candles setting on top of the cake, but as I got closer to the flames the higher it intensify. Fascinated by its intensity, I drew my hands over the flames. When I came in contact a voltage went through my body. I shit up out of my dream only to be knocked back by a blue translucent bubble. My limbs began burning up my body. My pajamas began soaking in sweat. I felt heat travel up to my pupils starting a sizzling sensation causing my eyes to tear. The pain was so unbearable as the heat waves washed through my throat. I couldn't take it anymore so I shut my eyes and got a deathly grip onto the sheets of my bed. I began feeling the waves as they pounded on the entrance of the heart seep into my veins. My burning eyes shot open and I left out a blood curling scream. Next thing I knew fire exploded and I saw flames erupting from my chest making me lose consciousness.

**End of Flash Back**

I've tried to convince myself countless times that the horrors from that day wasn't my fault. Yet everyday it still haunts me because they're gone because of me Gone from what I am. I despise myself for what I've done, hating myself for what I've become. I'm never safe for anyone because accidents do happen. I was young and rest less. I didn't know how to control it but when they died I did. I spend a lot of time concentrating on controlling it any my emotions. I learned to stay away from the humans. I am a danger to them or anyone in a 100mile radius. Yet they don't seem to grasp that concept. I just want to be left alone so I can't hurt anyone else because I know I am to roam this world alone. I'm leaving escaping for a change. I need to go back to where it all started.]

**Chapter 1**

I put my motorbike in nitrous and sped down the narrow roads in the place I once called home Forks, Washington. I pulled up to my three, story mansion and drove into the garage. My house was purple trim with a hint of cream. My mansion had 2 bedroom, 4 free rooms, 2 bathrooms, a living room, dinning room and a kitchen. The four vacant rooms I turned into a proof room, training room, game room and a theatre. I pulled of my helmet and hoped of my Ducati and walked inside. I still had hour and a half before school starts. I headed to my closet and put on a red and black corset with skinny black leg jeans and red pump heels. I put on a light amount of makeup and curled my hair. I grabbed a granola bar and headed out the door. Almost to the door I realized I dint have my keys so I turn around and grabbed them and hoped on my bike. Today I was going back to high school I really hope it would be better this time because last time it caused me stay away for twenty years.

I pulled in the parking lot and notice some students still have yet to arrive. Jumping of my bike I drew my helmet of my head and walked with it under my arms and to the sign, which said office. I brushed the hair that escaped to the front of my face and wound it behind my ear. As I strolled into the office to see a woman at the desk; the receptionist.. The young woman had red short hair, a chubby face and bright brown eyes. She wore round glasses with a green dress with squeeze tight around her breast. She looked up as I walked in and gasped. I sighed quietly to myself. Plenty people are attracted to my beauty so much that it makes them incoherent at first. I have brown luscious hair with orange natural highlights. My normal muddy brown eyes had orange flecks. I had deep curves and I was deathly pale. I ignored her gawking and spoke.

"I'm Isabella Swan, I'm new here."

Her heart stop as I spoke and went into a frenzy.

"uh, y- , are you Chief Swan's daughter," she stuttered.

"Who?"

"Charlie Swan?"

y


End file.
